Assassin's Creed: The Divide
by Exangellion
Summary: Follow the story of James Kenway (Edward Kenway's younger brother) as he fights Templars, the assassin order, and just about everyone in between to end a divide created by one person's greed and hate.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

**Somewhere in the West-Indies:**

The sun was just beginning to set. A warm breeze blew across the sand. The waves crashed noisily against the shore. It was hot and humid.

James Kenway strolled calmly down the beach. He was dressed in an earthy brown outfit with the hood drawn over his head. On each hip there was a standard flintlock pistol. On his left hip, next to the flintlock hung an old Syrian sword. A pouch hung from James' belt, carrying his rope darts. Strapped to each wrist was a hidden blade.

James walked along the beach until he reached the Tavern. It was an old and ratty place, serving to the worst kind of trash. James began in the direction of it.

When James reached the tavern, he pushed open the front door and slid in, met by music. The tavern was crowded and James immediately began shoving his way towards the counter. When he reached it, he sat down and pulled his hood from his head; letting his golden blonde hair fall free.

"Well if it ain't James Kenway." The woman behind the counter said. She was a pretty thing, with blonde hair, cut short, just to her shoulders. She was dressed in a simple dress and James was willing to bet his life that she was hiding some kind of weapon in it. "Aye, indeed." He tapped the counter and ordered a cup of rum before turning and looking around the room. His eyes fell over every person. James closed his eyes, concentrated and activated his sixth sense. He opened his eyes again and scanned the room once more. His eyes stopped. He was looking towards the corner closest to the door to the tavern. Sitting at the table was a mousy young man, holding a glass of rum in his hands and fidgeting around in his seat. James blinked a few times, until his sixth sense had been deactivated, and everything was how it should be.

He heard a thunk on the counter and turned to see his cup of rum. He picked it up, swallowed it all in one gulp, gave his head a shake, set the rum back down. "I'll take it you've found your man?" James nodded his head. "You've been quite a help, but would you mind doing just a bit more lass?"

"What did you have in mind?" He pointed to the mousy looking man in the corner. "See that fine young gentleman over there?" The bar maiden nodded. "His name is George Teach. You get him drunk enough, and I might just pay you for it?" The bar maiden quirked an eyebrow. "How much?" James grinned.

"I was thinking something a little more...personal." The bar maiden's eyes scanned James from head to toe. Eventually she grinned. "You've got yourself a deal."

* * *

><p>James moved silently, hopping from roof to roof, climbing down to ground level, hiding in the thick foliage. He stalked Teach from a short distance, hoping to catch him in a secluded place, without too many guards. He still needed to pay a visit to the bar maiden from the tavern. The bar maiden had stayed true to their deal. Teach could barely walk, if he hadn't been James' target, he would've found it rather funny. But he needed to keep a level head, needed to keep focused. Teach had betrayed the assassin brotherhood. He would now pay the price.<p>

Teach stumbled into an alleyway, and James grinned. Now would be the time to strike. He crouched moved stealthily and silently in the shadows. He looked over his shoulder and passed the alleyway. Once he was sure there were no guards around, he crept after Teach.

The alleyway was a dead end, and Teach was stumbling back in James' direction. At the sight of the James, his hood drawn up, Teach seemed to automatically sober up. For just a moment, the two stared at each other. And then Teach was running at James. James readied himself. Teach tried to run passed him, but James grabbed him by the arm with one hand, grabbed his neck with the other, spun and slammed Teach into a wall. Teach fell back and landed in the dirt. He tried to scuttle to his feet and run, but James lunged forward and tackled him. Teach struggled, and was just able to draw a flintlock when the steel of James hidden blade slammed into his throat. Blood sprayed from Teach's sliced jugular vain, and he began to convulse violently. James put a hand over Teach's mouth, and held him down, until the body had stopped kicking.

When James was sure Teach was dead, he removed his hand from his mouth and retracted his hidden blade. He reached out, slid Teach's eyelids shut. James stood, put his hands to his back and stretched, groaning at the popping that came from it.

* * *

><p>Sunlight spilled through the window and pooled on the bed. The smell of sweat was still in the air. A wet heat filled the little back room of the tavern. James lay in bed, an arm slung around the bar maiden's midsection. His eye's fluttered open, and he lay there, looking at her sleeping form. Her head was buried in his chest. He chuckled, and looked out of the window, which faced east. The sun was still low in the sky. With much reluctance, James stood and began getting dressed. At his absence, the bar maiden's eyes fluttered open, and she watched him as he first pulled on his trousers and shirt, then began to fit into his armor.<p>

"Going so soon?" She asked seductively. James chuckled. "Don't worry, I'll be back soon. But sadly, I have work to do in other places."

"Sadly indeed." James watched her for just a moment. "I don't believe I ever caught your name."

"We'll save that for a later time." She replied. James shook his head. "Women." He muttered. Once he was dressed, he began to pick up his weapons, which were strewn around the room. Once he had everything, and was sure that he wasn't missing a single item, he tossed the bar maiden a pouch of gold. "For your trouble."

Then, like a shadow, he was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well howdy assassin's creed fans! If you're reading this, you've probably read the description and you're probably interested in the story of James Kenway. I know I am! <strong>

**But tell me, what did ya'll think? Was it good? Are you interested in the story of James Kenway? If you aren't yet, you should probably stick around, because the story really kicks up next chapter. But who am I? Just a guy sitting in front of his computer writing stories about assassin's creed and the last of us (you should go check that fic out by the way-it's called the last of us past and present) because I have nothing better to do. But anyway, you really should stick around because this shit is going to get real. But anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter, hope you're excited for more, and I will see you all next time.**

**~Exangellion**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

The wind blew through his hair, whipping it this way and that. The ocean sprayed up into his face, keeping him cool. The smell of sea salt was constantly in the air. There was a calm quiet. The ocean was one of James Kenway's favorite places. It was something he and his brother, Edward, shared. Their love for the ocean. James had sent a letter to Edward, in London, telling him to get to Tulum as soon as he could. Edward had not sent anything in return, so all James could do was pray that Edward had both gotten the letter and decided to follow it's advice.

James called for full sail, and turned the wheel a little to the right. The wind was blowing into their backs, and the sails swelled with it. James held the wheel calmly, his grip never tightening or loosening. His body acted almost as if it were programmed to do exactly what it was doing now. For the longest time, he stood without moving, never once thinking about anything but the ocean ahead of him. But after almost half an hour, his thoughts turned to his brother Edward.

He hadn't seen Edward in years-not since he had left Swansea to become a privateer. James remembered that. He remembered Caroline leaving, and the hatred he'd felt towards her for the pain she caused his brother. The two had been close when they were in their teenage years, almost inseparable. James remembered all the trouble they had gotten into and caused on the farm where they had lived with their parents. It had been a good life for the both of them. James remembered his parents and a wave of pain washed over him. Just two years after Edward left, James had pissed off the wrong man-a man who was the oldest son of Templar parents. His name had been Thomas Cobalt. James had disgraced him in public several times, beating him in fights. Shortly after the last fight they had had, Cobalt had had his men set their home on fire. James and Edward's parents had perished along with the home. James had been at the Al-shilah-a tavern-at the time.

James huffed and ran a hand through his hair. He wondered if Edward knew anything about that, he didn't want news of their parent's deaths to be one of the first few things his brother heard about life since he had left. He knew just how much it would hurt him inside. James took a deep breath through his nose and exhaled loudly. He turned all of his attention to the sea, deciding that he wouldn't think about it until he had arrived.

* * *

><p>The sun was setting on the horizon when James's frigate docked just off of the coast of Tulum. James rowed slowly to the shore, pushed the boat onto the sand and made his way into the jungle. He soon caught sight of the assassin's huts and the Mayan ruins from the trees. He walked along the path until he came to the foot of the Mayan temple. He looked up at it's massive size in awe. The thing always impressed him, no matter how many times he had been here and seen it.<p>

James was pulled from his thoughts by the sound of someone calling his name. He looked back to see the assassin, Lewis Dalton jogging over in his direction. James felt a bit of unease creep into him. Lewis and he were _not_ on good terms. Lewis, it seemed, was jealous of James' abilities, and was constantly attempting to show him up and be better than him at, well, everything. And whenever James was able to prove he was better, Lewis would have a momentary flash of anger. James thought it was a wonder that Lewis hadn't committed treason.

"What is it Lewis?" James asked harshly, not in the mood for Lewis's games. "The mentor has sent me to inform you of your brother's presence." Lewis spat, his voice filled with hatred. James felt a strong nervousness in the pit of his stomach. He was at a bit of a loss as to what to say to Edward when he finally saw him. But after several moment's thought, he decided he would just have to wait and see how things panned out.

"Where is he Lewis?" Lewis pointed towards the sands. "He is on the beach with the mentor right now." Despite the hatred he had for Lewis, James nodded in his direction and moved swiftly off towards the beach. There, he was greeted by the sight of three people standing on the white sands, where another ship was docked, close to James' frigate. Standing side by side was Edward Kenway, and a woman. James watched her for just a moment, mentally calculating the odds of bedding her, deciding he had a fairly good chance before bringing his attention back to Edward.

Besides the fullness of his beard, Edward seemed to have hardly changed at all. As he watched his brother speak, Edward caught sight of him. The two brothers stared at each other for a long time, whatever conversation that was being had with Ah Tabai had ceased. After a long stretch of silence, the two of them began to stride in each other's direction. It was almost as if the scene had been rehearsed. They just moved towards each other, and when they were just feet apart, their arms wrapped around each other and both were pulled into a tight bear-hug.

Edward squeezed James tightly. "Oh, it's good to see you lad."

James patted Edward's back with the palm of his hand. "It is good to see you too." They were suddenly interrupted by someone clearing their throat. James was somewhat grateful-he was sure he had been seconds from bursting into tears. It was the woman who had been speaking with Edward and Ah Tabai. James eyed her carefully. He had to admit, she was beautiful. Her hair was a deep red, flowers laced in them. Her face looked smooth, soft, kissable. Her skin was almost like tanned porcelain.

"And who is this portrait of beauty?" James asked, looking from the woman to Edward, then back to the woman. Edward chuckled. "Careful lad. She's me quartermaster, Anne Bonny." At the mention of her name, James felt his eyes widen slightly. "Anne Bonny? The infamous pirate? Now what would a man like Edward Kenway be doing running around with you?" He said this last part with laughter in his voice. Edward punched him on the shoulder.

"Nice to make your acquaintance, miss Bonny."

"Just Anne will do." James grinned. He looked at Edward. "I'be been waiting for a long time to speak with you Edward." He said. Edward nodded in agreement, and looked to Anne. "Could we have a moment?" Anne nodded her head. "Sure thing." She strolled off, back towards the ship.

"Quiet the lass you have there Edward." James said. Edward chuckled again. "I'm not in any relationship with her lad. She's only me quartermaster. I'm remarried, she's back in London with the children."

"Children?" Edward nodded. "Two, Jenny Scott and Haytham Kenway." At the mention of the last name Scott, James couldn't help but cringe slightly. "Your daughter took her mother's name?" Edward nodded. "Caroline died while I was away, Jenny spent a large portion of her life without a father. I fully understand why she would like to keep her mother's name." James nodded his head.

"So, how long have you been with the assassin's lad?" Edward asked, obviously wanting to change the subject. "I'd say eight or nine years." Was James' reply.

"And why was it that you joined them?" James sighed. It was a conversation he'd been hoping to put off.

"Well...two years after you left to join the privateers," James said this with only a hint of annoyance. "I angered the son of a Templar...they had our farm burnt down. Mother and father, they..." James trailed off. Edward watched him for several moments. By the shocked look on his face, James could tell Edward had not known of their parent's untimely demise. "Did you find the man who was responsible?" Edward asked after a long moment of silence.

"The streets ran red with his blood." Edward was quiet. James watched him for awhile. Edward breathed in through his nose, and exhaled through his mouth. He looked back towards the shore. "That frigate yours?"

"She's a beauty, isn't she?"

"She doesn't compare to the _Jackdaw._" James shook his head. He felt his eyes drift to the helm of the _Jackdaw._ From where he stood, he could see Anne Bonny standing by the wheel, watching the crew as they worked. "You have feelings for her?" James looked at Edward incredulously. "I do not have _feelings _for Anne Bonny. Although, I wouldn't mind bringing her to my bed." Edward let out a laugh.

"I bet you wouldn't. But I'd be careful lad, this isn't just any old bar wench you can pay to have a night with. This is Anne Bonny." James grinned.

"Edward, you once told me nothing was impenetrable." Edward let out a hearty laugh. "You're right lad. I did."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So there you have it: The second chapter of AC: The divide. What did you guys think? Are you glad Edward and Anne are along for the ride? Would you like to eventually see Jenny Scott? What's up with the guy Lewis Dalton? Well, the answers to all of those could be considered as spoilers, so I can't tell you. But if you stick around for chapter three, your questions will be answered.<strong>

**~Exangellion**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Light from the sun shone in through the cracks in the hut. The air was hot and sticky-not unusual for Tulum. James climbed out of bed with a splitting headache-he had a hangover. After their brief reunion on the beach; James, Edward and Anne all had a nice little bonfire and had plenty to drink. James wasn't sure how well Edward and Anne were off, but he was pretty sure they were no better than he was. James slowly and mechanically slipped into a pair of trousers, a shirt, his robes and a pair of boots before exiting the hut. He jumped down onto the hard packed earth and looked around him. Already assassins were moving about, doing their business. James rubbed at his forehead. It was one of the things he didn't like about the assassins. They were workaholics.

James inhaled deeply, taking in the thick scent of the ocean. He loved the smell of the sea-salt, loved the sound of the waves lapping against the sandy shore. Edward put his hands on his back and stretched, groaning as it popped loudly. He twisted his torso a little to the left...then a little to the right. Once he was finished, he began for the Mayan ruins, where he was sure he would meet Ah Tabai. Sure enough, the mentor of the brotherhood was there, pacing a small area of ground in front of the ruins. James watched him with an intense gaze, wondering what it was that was bothering the mentor so much.

"Ah Tabai!" James called, strolling carefully across the ground, closing the gap between them. "Hello James Kenway." Ah Tabai said in that monotone voice of his. James nodded to him. "I just thought that you should know, George Teach, he is dead." Ah Tabai nodded his head. "I doubted you would return without your mission being successful." James nodded.

"I would have reported sooner but-"

"Edward Kenway is here." James nodded. "Yes, Edward is here." Without saying another word to him, Ah Tabai walked off. James watched him. _There is just something not right with that man,_ James thought to himself. He looked back up at the Mayan ruins once more, unable to not bask in it's glory, even for only a moment, before moving off to find his brother. And maybe Anne Bonny as well, he was still considering making an attempt to woo her into his bed.

* * *

><p>James found Edward below deck of the <em>Jackdaw<em>, checking stock on his sugar and rum. "Leaving so soon?" Edward looked behind him at James and shook his head. "No, I just want to know how much I have a reasonable amount of cargo to sell once I set out to sea again, it is a long trip back to London." James nodded his head. He fiddled with his fingers for just a moment. "I...I suspect you know that I didn't call you here just for business." Edward nodded his head. "I suspect it has something to do with Woods Rogers. I _did_ promise to return and help with that affair once I had things sorted out back home." James nodded his head.

"You would be correct in your suspicions. I caught word, on my last trip to Havana that Governor Woods Rogers was planning to return there. I was unable to learn more however." Edward was standing, scratching absentmindedly at his beard. He didn't say anything, just stayed lost in thought. James watched him, wondering what exactly he could be thinking about. He was just about to open his mouth to ask this, when the sound of approaching feet was heard and Anne Bonny came into view. "Ah, you're both here. Excellent." She clapped her hands together before grabbing each Kenway by one of their shoulders and leading them out from below deck to the helm.

"What is it Anne?" Edward asked, yanking his shoulder from her grasp. James did so as well and placed his hands on his hips. They both watched her. She cleared her throat. "Adéwalé has just returned from Principe. On his return trip, he intercepted a letter-a list of supplies a fleet would need to attack Tulum. He suspects the templars are on their way." Edward and James' eyes both grew to the size of quarters at this news.

"Templars on their way to Tulum _right now?"_ Anne nodded her head. "That is what he believes." Edward and James looked at each other. James spoke first.

"If there's an entire fleet on it's way, it would be best to take the _Storm._" Edward opened his mouth to object. "We might not have time Edward. You can bring Anne along if you want to, but we need to hurry." Then he turned, ran and leaped from the edge of the _Jackdaw_ and was swimming towards his frigate. Edward shook his head. "Devil curse 'im. Anne, come on." He strode to the edge of the _Jackdaw_ and leaped from it's side. Anne followed.

* * *

><p>The <em>Storm<em>-James' frigate-sailed smoothly through the waters. James stood at the helm, his hood drawn back, his hands wrapped around the wheel. On his left was Edward, standing with their spyglass. He peered out over the ocean, trying to catch sight of anything that would show them the supposed templar fleet was on it's way. "Curse him. This is nothing but a waste of time!" James said, turning the wheel to the left, turning the ship. "We can not risk to have our guard down." Anne said in return. James sent her a look, but kept the ship sailing on the route they'd decided to patrol. He just didn't feel like arguing at the moment.

"If we don't see anythin' suspicious in the next hour, I _will_ turn this ship around." Anne grinned and nodded her head. "You won't have to wait too long." Edward said suddenly. He was looking through the spyglass, staring to the right of the _Storm._

"What is it?" Edward passed the telescope first to Anne, who (after taking a quick glance herself) handed it to James. He peered through, and swallowed. Two frigates, a man 'o' war and a schooner were sailing in their direction. "I don't like these odds." He said, passing the telescope back to Edward.

"Well, we are definitely in a bit of trouble here. We should have brought more men." Edward replied. James wracked his brain trying to find a way to stop the fleet. He honestly hadn't expected to find it this close to Tulum this soon.

"Okay, I have a plan. It might just be insane enough to work." He looked to Edward.

"You get back to Tulum, find someone you can trust with a ship to steer this back out here. Get plenty of assassins to come with you. Bring the _Jackdaw _and we'll send these templars to a shallow grave."

"What about you?" James looked at his brother for just a moment. "I'm going to swim out to that man 'o' war and see if I can't...persuade them to give us a hand." Edward stared at James in disbelief. "You're going to try and clear the deck of a man 'o' war? One that is crawling with templars?"

"Did I not say this plan was insane?" The two of them stared at each other.

"I hope you know what you're doing." James nodded his head. "Me too." He moved past Edward jumped onto the railing and dove into the water.

* * *

><p>Salt water seemed to have sunk into every one of James' pores by the time he gripped the side of the Man 'o' war. He had been swimming for what felt like hours and his limbs were killing him. He looked up above him, and listened intently. He could hear people moving around up there, and he sighed. It sounded as if there was a lot of them. He still had a lot of work ahead of him.<p>

James reached up and began to climb the side of the gargantuan ship. It was hard work, he was soaked to the bone and with every move he made he made sure he wouldn't slip before he moved again. His wet robes and armor weren't making it any easier for him either. Their weight seemed to have increased ten fold. The hood of his robes were pulled up and James felt as if he had a full grown cat resting on his head.

When he reached the top, he stretched, his head peering over the side. There was a templar standing by, working on the rigging of a lift by one of the masts. He popped his neck, took a deep breath, and went into action. He climbed onto the railing and jumped forward. He flicked his wrist, engaging his hidden blade. He slammed into the templar, knocking him onto his stomach. The steel of James' hidden blade sunk deep into his throat and blood sprayed from the wound.

The templar closest to James stepped back. "Assassin!" Then he drew his sword and charged James. James retracted his hidden blade, stood and moved back in one swift motion. The templar's momentum made him run past James. James drew one of his flintlocks, took aim and pulled the trigger. Blood and gray matter splattered against the deck. By now the other templars had jumped into action. James quickly holstered his flintlock, drew his old Syrian sword and parried an attack.

He kicked the templar in the stomach, sending him tumbling. Another templar, this one wielding a knife swung at him. James caught his wrist and twisted it, making the templar drop the weapon. James let go of his wrist, caught the knife and threw it. It was embedded in the templar's throat. He stumbled back, and fell over the railing and into the water.

James lunged towards the next templar. He ejected his hidden blade, stabbed him in the stomach and cut open his face with the sword. James turned to face His next enemy. He was a brute of a man, standing close to six foot eight. James swung his sword at him, but the brute only blocked the blow with his axe. He slammed his fist into James' face and he stumbled back, feeling blood trickle from his nose.

James es dodged the brute's attack, and with his Syrian sword, sliced his ankle open, and knocking him off his feet. While he was down, James raised his sword and brought it down, blood splashing onto his already soaked robes. Before James could do anything else, there was a loud bang, and James felt a bullet rip through his shoulder. Searing pain filled the wound and James stepped back. It was the ship's captain. For just a moment James held the wound on his shoulder, before removing his hand and staring the captain down.

He lunged forward. The captain blocked the attack with relative ease, and punched James. James stumbled, and caught himself as the captain swung. James parried with the Syrian sword, flicked his wrist and stabbed his hidden blade into the captain's stomach. The captain let out a groan of pain. James raised his right hand, and stabbed his sword through the captain's throat. Blood dripped from his blades, stained crimson. He disengaged his hidden blade and let the captain's lifeless body slide from the sword.

At the sight of their captain's death, the other templars ceased. James found this rather funny. The templars were nothing without a leader. James looked at every one of them. He knew he could take every one of them down if he wanted to. Instead, he said: "If you do not wish to meet the same fate as the pour men I have killed here today, you will do _exactly_ as I say. Do any of you object?" He was met with a satisfying silence.

"Wonderful. Now, we are to set about the task of sinking those two frigates and the schooner as well. Let's to work!" Then he moved to the helm and took hold of the wheel.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So how was it? Should I have Adéwalé make an appearance? Was the fight between James and the templars on that man 'o' war awesome? Is James a kickass fighter? Are you excited to know what happens next? Well let me know what you think by hitting that little review button. Adios.<strong>

**~Exangelllion **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Blood coated James' hands, making the man 'o' war's wheel slick. His clothes were just as stained with blood and James just knew there would be no way to ever get all of it out. But at the moment that didn't matter. He called to the templar crew for half sail and spun the wheel a bit for the right, getting their broadside cannons lined up with the first frigate. "Mann the cannons!" He shouted. He waited until every one of them was ready. "Fire!" The shot from the cannons ripped through the hull of the frigate, sending chunks of wood everywhere. Smoke rose steadily from the small hole in the frigate's side. "Heavy shot lads!" James called. The Templars loaded the cannons with the heavy shot with some reluctance. James tilted the wheel some more to the right, getting them even closer to the frigate. "Fire!" They were close enough to see the magazine through the rips and holes in the frigate's broadside.

"Swivel guns!" Two men ran up, manning the swivel guns. "Fire at the magazine!" It took them several moments (James knew it was from reluctance) to open fire, but when they did, an explosion was made below the deck of the frigate and it slowly began to sink. James now spun the wheel to the left to face the second frigate.

By now the other ships had some idea of what happened and were preparing to open fire on the man 'o' war. "Brace!" James called, ducking lo was their cannons smashed into their hull. James was about to call for the crew to fire on the frigate, when a mortar smashed into the man 'o' war, rocking it and ripping through the hull; exposing their magazine in the process._ Goddamnit! _James thought. He called to the templars to fire several more times, but he was unable to get a decent shot in (he was trying to keep the exposed magazine out of the line of fire). The schooner opened fire on the man 'o' war. The templars were reloading the cannons and James knew that at the rate they were moving, the schooner would be able to open fire at least a few more time. James was about to brace, when mortars struck the schooner, sending it down into the drink. James looked around him and felt a grin stretch across his face.

Cutting through the water, sailing in their direction was the _Jackdaw _and the _Storm._ Together, the three of them incapacitated the frigate. Just wHen James thought his troubles were over, the templars on the frigate decided to make one last futile attempt at stopping him. He only just had time to realize they had shot a mortar at the man 'o' war before it struck the exposed magazine, causing a rather large explosion.

The man 'o' war and tipped. James felt the whole thing leaning back as it began to sink. He looked around him. The surviving templars were abandoning ship in a desperate attempt to escape. James knew they would only be met with a horror worse than dying on a sinking ship; sharks were often attracted to the locations of sinking ships.

James suddenly heard the sound of someone hollering his name. He looked over to see the _Jackdaw _moving in close to the sinking man 'o' war. James looked back at the templars trying to flee before taking a deep breath, and sprinting towards the railing. He jumped up onto it, and leaped into the air. The _Jackdaw's _deck wasn't at the same level as the man 'o' war's, and James plummeted through the air, hitting the deck of his brother's ship and rolled before getting back onto his feet, stretching and making his way towards the forecastle. When he reached the top of the steps, he heard Edward take in a sharp intake of breath.

"How much of that blood is yours lad?" He asked. James looked down at himself, and huffed. He would probably never be able to wear those robes again. "None of it, I believe." Edward shook his head. "I have some robes you can wear, but let us return to Tulum first." James nodded in agreement and came to a stop on his brother's left. Edward called for full sail, spun the wheel to the left, and the _Jackdaw _spun quickly. Edward brought them in close to the _Storm_, and called to the assassin standing on the forecastle.

"Adé! Set a course for Tulum!"Adéwalé nodded his hand, and raised a hand to show he'd heard Edward. Then the _Jackdaw _sailing away, towards Tulum.

* * *

><p>James stepped out onto the deck of the <em>Jackdaw<em> and looked down at himself. Edward had given him dark, ebony colored robes and armor. Even the vambrance's were black. "It looks good on you." Edward said to him from the forecastle. James looked up at him and shook his head. "These are better than nothing, I suppose." Was his response as he moved up the stairs to stand by his brother.

"So, we have stopped a templar fleet from attacking Tulum. What do you propose we do about Rogers?" Edward scratched at his beard for a moment. "I propose we set sail for Havana, see if we can't find out anything about Rogers' whereabouts." James grinned. "I will inform the mentor." He was down in the rowboat before he called to Edward: "Don't wait for me! I will meet you in Havana!"

* * *

><p>James had just finished telling Ah Tabai of his and Edward's plans to try and track down Rogers in Havana, when Lewis Dalton butted into their conversation. "Do you really think it is wise to send let <em>Kenway<em> take on something as important as tracking down Woods Rogers?" James felt his lower right eyelid twitch, and he blinked a few times to stop it.

"I am your superior in both skill _and_ rank Lewis, I do not see why you would even question my ability to complete a task such as this." Ah Tabai did not speak. Instead he stayed where he was, watching the exchange carefully. "You are reckless Kenway. I can not count the number of times you have almost gotten your brothers and sisters killed by your foolishness." James grinned. "My 'foolishness' has gained us the blood of our enemies." Lewis opened his mouth to argue once again, but Ah Tabai held up his hands to silence both of them.

"If you so wish, you can accompany James Kenway to Havana. But I want him there. He has the sight, it could be a useful in this situation." Lewis looked as if Ah Tabai had just slapped him. For just a moment it seemed as if Lewis would go with James to Havana, but instead he spun, and strode off, keeping his chin high. James scoffed and shook his head. "Thank you, mentor. I will not fail." Without saying another word, James turned around and walked off, heading for the shore. He needed to catch up with his brother.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The hunt for Woods Rogers is about to begin! Are you excited? What do you think is going to happen to James and Edward in Havana? What's the deal with Lewis Dalton? Is he a douchebag or what? Well, I guess you'll find out what happens to James and Edward when their in Havana in the next chapter. I'll see you next time, adios.<strong>

**~Exangellion**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

It was summertime in Havana and James found himself sitting by the docks with his brother, sweating like a dog. For just a few moments he had wished he wouldn't of accepted the black robes and armor Edward had offered him, but looking back on how blood soaked his brown robes had been, James was just grateful to have any at all. "Alright lad, where were you when you heard about our good friend Rogers?" Edward asked as they walked across the wooden docks, weaving through people and trying to avoid smashing into someone. James took a moment to wave to a group of prostitutes as they smiled and giggled at him. He might have gone over to see if one of them (or all of them) were willing to spend a few moments with him somewhere quiet, but Edward's arm pulling him back reminded James of where he was and what he was supposed to be doing.

"I would very much like it if you would keep focused." Edward said with a hint of irritation in his voice. James chuckled. "Sorry, sorry. Truth be told I was fairly close to the bureau when I happened to stumble upon the information. It was actually a complete accident." Edward nodded his head and scratched at his beard. "Well lad I suppose we should make our way to the bureau." When James showed he was in agreement, the two of them set off, moving quickly and stealthily through the streets (and sometimes rooftops) of Havana until they found themselves at the bureau.

Edward looked around himself, remembering the events occurring when he'd arrived. James strode calmly towards the door and without knocking pushed it open. "Rhona!" He called in a singsong voice. "Your true love has returned!" As Edward followed him into the bureau, he saw Rhona stick her head out of one of the doors and at the sight of James she rolled her eyes and stepped out. "I got word a Kenway would arrive. To be completely honest I did not expect two."

"Rhona, you do not sound happy to see us." Said James in mock offense. "Why, the last time I saw you, you were more than happy to-"

"Okay James, that is enough." Edward found himself having a hard time keeping his laughter stifled. Rhona looked at him as if he were the scum under her fingernail. "Well, I'll take it you two would like some information on Woods Rogers."

"You would be correct." Rhona nodded and motioned for the two brothers to follow. James held out a hand for Edward to go first. Edward scoffed and followed Rhona out into the street. "So where shall our search begin?" Edward asked, jumping right down to business. Rhona pointed upwards, in the direction of the fort. "From what my sources tell me, Rogers should be going to the fort by noontime tomorrow." Edward and James looked at each other.

"We should go there, see what kind of defences they have."

"Agreed."

Without saying another word to Rhona, they moved. James began up the side of what looked like (to him) someone's house. When he reached the top, he pulled himself up and began to sprint across the rooftop. Beside him he could hear Edward's footfalls. When the edge of the building came into sight, James quickly scanned the area around him. The gap to the next rooftop wasn't too big and James leaped forward, landing on the next roof and continuing his sprint.

It only took Edward a moment to catch up with James. "We had better head for the ground. There are more guards on the rooftops here." Edward said in between deep breaths. James nodded his head and scanned the are. Around them. Just to the right, at the ground he could see a cart of hay. James pointed this out to Edward before turning in that direction and leaping from the building in a swan dive.

He flipped forward as he fell, landing on his back in the hay. He grunted, the landing hadn't been as soft as he'd been hoping. He climbed out of the hay just in time. He had only just gotten to his feet when Edward landed in the hay behind him. James brushed the hay off of his robes and looked looked back at Edward.

"come on, we need to get to that fort." Edward nodded his head and the two brothers moved swiftly through the streets.

* * *

><p>James stood perched on top of one of the flagpoles just outside of the fort. To him it was a wonder the guards did not see him, they were blind as bats. He watched them for just a moment before leaping forward and landing on his feet silently. He looked up towards one of the stone walls of the fort, to see Edward climbing stealthily up the side.<p>

For the last half an hour, the two brothers had been doing reconnaissance of the fort, counting the number of soldiers standing by the entrance and how many soldiers patrolled on the inside. To James there seemed to be a large amount of guards, but nothing he couldn't handle. Waiting patiently for his brother, James walk over to a nearby bench and sat down in between two people who seem to be engrossed in a deep conversation. It wasn't long before Edward arrived almost out of thin air to greet James, with little news.

note it seems that I have found no more then you have the lad." With a heavy sigh James stood and patted Edward on the shoulder. "That is okay brother, we will just have to wait until Rogers arrives and inspect some more then." Edward nodded in agreement and the two of them began moving, once again, towards the bureau.

* * *

><p>"Any luck boys?" James and Edward shook their heads simultaneously as they entered the bureau. James sat down at the small table situated in the middle of the room and put his head in his hands. "We seem to be running around in circles. We got absolutely no information today."<p>

"Don't worry about it, if there's anything I've learned about both of you, you are both stubborn enough to get whatever you want."

* * *

><p><strong> AN: well there you have it, the first part of Edward and James's hunt for woods Rogers. I know, I know nothing really happened this chapter but next chapter we will probably learn more about Woods Rogers whereabouts and what he has in store for the assassins (mainly Edward and James). Are you excited? Are you ready to see Edward and James take on Rogers? Are you ready for that dickhead to finally die? Well I can't really tell you if any of that's going to happen, but it might. Or it might not, I am contractually bound by my lawyer to not give out any spoilers. You'll just have to wait. See you on the next chapter! Adios.<strong>

**~Exangellion**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Edward stood quietly on the forecastle of the _Jackdaw_, looking in the general direction of London. His thoughts were once again on his wife, and Haytham and Jenny. He wondered if they were okay, faring well without him there. It had tore at his heart to know that he would be once again be away from his children. Edward pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.

"Edward!" Edward looked towards the stairs to see Anne Bonny climbing up steadily. "Good morning Anne. Have you seen James this morning?" Anne pointed back down the stairs with her thumbs. "Still sleepin' away. Could barely sleep with all his snoring." Edward laughed. "Go wake him up, tell him Rogers will be here soon. And do not be gentle about waking him, otherwise he'll take too long." Anne nodded her head and began back down the stairs and went below deck.

She found James lying in a hammock, his legs crossed. One arm rested behind his head, the other lay on his stomach. His mouth hung open and he snored loudly. Anne didn't say anything, just walked over to James's hammock, put both hands on his side and gave him a good, hard shove. He rolled off of the hammock and slammed onto the floor. "Jaysus...What the hell Anne?"

"Edward wants you up on the forecastle. Rogers is going to be here soon. Hurry on up James." Then she was walking away. James shook his head and clambered to his feet, stretching and popping his back. He adjusted his outfit and grabbed all of his weapons before going up to the forecastle. He found Edward and Anne up there, Edward with his spyglass, staring out at the open ocean. "I think I've spotted our ship. We had better report this to Rhona before making any kind of attack on him." He said to James when he had reached his side.

"Rhona said he would be at the fort around noontime today. We can report Roger's presence to Rhona, come up with a quick plan of attack and be at the fort to kill Rogers all before he is even able to meet with anyone." James said. "My thoughts exactly." Replied Edward. He handed his spyglass to Anne. "I want you to keep watch on Roger's ship. We will stop by here to get you before we head to the fort. Who knows, we might need your help in upcoming events." Anne nodded her head and watched James and Edward move off together, heading quickly for the bureau.

* * *

><p>Rhona stood outside the bureau, stacking kegs of gunpowder. "What is going on here?" Edward asked when they approached her. She motioned to the kegs. "We are getting defenses ready, in case Rogers decides to send his templars after us. We will not be taken by surprise like last time." James nodded. "Smart thinking. Since we are on the subject of Mr. Rogers, I think it would be proper of me and Edward to inform you that we have spotted his ship making it's way towards the harbor." Rhona nodded. "He is precisely on time. If I were you boys I would think up a plan and fast. If you want to catch Rogers you had better be smart about it. He is more cautious of his enemies since Edward's failed attempt at his life."<p>

Edward and James stepped inside and they began to mull over plans. It only took them roughly ten minutes to come up with something that might be of good use for them. They would have Anne cause some kind of distraction at the front gate of the fort just after Rogers arrived at the fort. Edward and James would infiltrate opposite sides of the fort and clear a path to Rogers, also helping Anne in the process. Then James and Edward would confront Rogers, ending his life for good.

They quickly met up with Anne at the _Jackdaw_ and informed her of the roll she was to play in their plan.

"And you are sure this will work?" She asked as they moved through the streets of Havana. "Well, we are mostly sure." James said. "We did not exactly have a whole lot of time to think it out. This is the best we have." Anne rolled her eyes. "That is assuring."

When the three of them reached the fort. Edward pointed towards the four guards standing in front of the portcullis. "Do you think you can handle those men?" Anne gave him a smirk. "What do you think Edward." Edward smiled and clapped her on the shoulder. "Once you have them taken care of, get inside the fort as quietly as you can. James and I will be attempting to weaken the templars forces before facing Rogers himself. The less men we have to deal with, the better." Anne nodded one last time and she moved into action.

Edward and James watched as she hurried over to the guards, landing a punch right in one of their faces. They didn't have to stand around and watch as the fight quickly began to unfold. The two brothers quickly pulled their hoods onto their heads before sprinting for the fort. The guards that had been standing by the portcullis had been too busy trying to keep Anne's blade away from their flesh to notice the other assassins as they began to scale opposite walls.

* * *

><p>James entered the fort through a window and crouched behind a table. Near the door were two guards, lost in a conversation. They were too distracted by each other's words to notice the presence of the assassin creeping towards them. James stepped in between them and before they could react, he slammed the palm of each hand into their faces, flicking his wrists and engaging his hidden blades at the same time. Their blood splattered onto his armor. James threw his arms forward, letting the bodies thump onto the floor before retracting his blades and creeping along the walkway above the courtyard below. From where he was, he could hear the voice of Rogers as he spoke with some of the guards, completely oblivious to the two assassins moving ever closer, and the woman outside fighting four of his men. James wondered how Rogers had survived as long as he had.<p>

James crept along the walkway, activating his eagle vision and staring down at Woods Rogers. Rogers stood across from three extremely tall guards, all carrying heavy battle axes. As James crept along the walkway, he heard Edward drop down beside him and looked over to see him with several blood splatters on his clothes as well. James motioned with his head towards the courtyard. Edward nodded his head and blinked several times, an electric blue ring forming around his usually blue eyes.

"We have him Edward." Edward nodded his head and pointed to the open space above the courtyard. James looked over there. Hanging above the courtyard were two or three sets of rope were strung across. James wondered why they would even be there. But he knew what his brother meant, and without speaking the two of them jumped onto the ropes, ignoring the unstable feeling they gave when you walked along them, and slowly began to creep above their target.

James stopped moving when he was situated above them. He deactivated his eagle vision and stared down at Rogers. His blood began to pump and he felt a very strong excitement creep into him, not unlike desire. Edward stopped right beside him. "On the count of three lad." James nodded his head. "One...two...three!" James jumped off of the rope and went plummeting down. He engaged his hidden blade, preparing to sink it into Roger's throat.

But the son of a bitch turned and saw him just at the right moment. Rogers jumped out of the way just in time as James came crashing into the ground in a crouched position. "_Goddamnit!" _He yelled. He heard Edward slam into one of the brute guards next to James, killing him. "_Rogers!"_ James straightened and set into a wild sprint running quickly after Rogers. As James ran, he felt himself become amazed at just how fast Rogers could run. James did his best to catch him, weaving through crowds and cutting over buildings.

It wasn't long before he was chasing Rogers over the planks of the harbor. He could see Roger's ship in sight. As they neared the ship, James noticed that Roger's crew were standing at the ready, prepared to set sail at the drop of a hat. Roger's jumped onto his ship (a frigate) and James could hear him shout "Get us going, fast!" James made it to the end of the boardwalk where Roger's ship had been docked just as it moved away into the water.

James turned, intending to run to the _Storm_ and give chase, when he felt someone's arms stop him. It was Edward. "We cannot afford to be rash. We need to go back to the bureau."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, it looks like Woods Rogers has escaped death yet again. He seemed more than prepared for a sudden attempt on his life. Does that seem fishy to you? Because it seems fishy to me and I think it seems fishy to the Kenway brothers. Well, we'll probably find out more during the next chapter. I will see y'all then.<strong>

**~Exangellion**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

The wind ripped through James's hair as he steered the _Storm _through the sea. After heading back to the bureau to spend the night, James and Edward had decided to head back to Tulum to inform Ah Tabai of Rogers' escape. They had departed from Havana that morning and were now nearing Tulum. From where he stood at the helm, James could see The _Jackdaw,_ could see Edward and Anne. And he could see Tulum, growing ever closer on the horizon. James called for full sail, feeling the wind blow against his back. The sails filled with the wind and their speed increased. The _Storm_ moved even faster towards Tulum.

It took them roughly another ten minutes before James had his frigate docked just off shore and was rowing to shore. When he reached the white sands of the beach, James got out, feeling his boots fill with salt water. He pushed the boat onto the sand and stood, waiting for Edward to arrive. Edward came over to him, and looked down, deeply interested in his boots. "James, I have been thinking it over...and I have decided that I should set sail for London." James just looked at him for a moment. "It is just...I think you will be able to find Rogers, now that he has shown his face." James grinned.

"I understand. You have a family. I wouldn't want to keep you away from that." Edward smiled, glad that he understood. "Before you go, I would enjoy your company while I go and report to Ah Tabai, if it is all the same to you."

"Not a problem lad."

* * *

><p>James and Edward had to climb up to a small platform to reach the door to Ah Tabai's hut. When they reached it, James knocked before pushing open the door, and stopping just inside, Edward by his side.<p>

There was a small table situated in one corner. In the other was a simple bed. Ah Tabai sat at the small table with Louis Cobalt. There were also several other assassins that James did not recognize. Standing in the hut at that moment, James felt the hair on the back of his neck stand on end. He had a terrible feeling and suddenly felt an odd need to activate his eagle vision. But he didn't. "James and Edward Kenway. How did things in Havana go?" Ah Tabai asked in his monotone voice. James shook his head. "Rogers just barely escaped. We expected him to be prepared for our attack but, not to the extent that he was." Ah Tabai nodded shortly and Louis let out a harsh laugh.

"I expected nothing more from you Kenway." He said. James's fists clenched and he had to fight back the urge to lunge at Louis. "Do not try to insult me so pettily Louis." James said in a menacing voice. "I have said it many times before and I will say it once more. I am your superior in both skill and rank. I am not afraid to make you loose a set of teeth." James did not expect the evil grin to spread across Louis's face. "You are correct when you say you are my superior in your rank. But that can _easily _ be fixed." Before either James or Edward could move, Louis jumped across the table and slammed his palm against Ah Tabai's cheek. At the same moment he flicked his wrist, engaging his hidden blade, the steel sinking into Ah Tabai's throat.

Ah Tabai didn't even have time to make any kind of sound before he was lying on his side, dead. Louis disengaged his hidden blade and stood, straightening his robes and looking at James. "Now here is how this will play out. My men here," He motioned to the other assassins standing around them. "Are going to take you and your brother prisoner. You will be convicted for treason against the brotherhood. My men and I had only just barely been able to stop you two. I will be crowned mentor of the brotherhood and you two will be executed." James stared at Louis in horror. "Do you really believe that plan will work?" Louis laughed heartily.

"Who do you think they will believe? Me, the assassin who had broken not a single tenant, or the one who has broken two?" James licked his lips. He remembered the contract that had gone wrong. He had broken the third tenant and almost compromising the creed, because he had killed an innocent. Louis had a point when he said the assassins wouldn't have too hard of a time in believing that he was the one to kill Ah Tabai. James suddenly felt an uncontrollable fury building inside himself.

"Now, take this filth away." Louis said, motioning to James and Edward with one hand. The other assassins moved towards them (there were three). James moved with lightening speed. In one fluid motion, he drew his Syrian sword and swung at the closest assassin, opening his throat and kicking him off his feet. He charged Louis, slamming into him. They both slammed into one of the hut's weak walls, and they both went falling out into the open air before falling ten feet to the ground below. James rolled onto his back and slowly clambered to his feet.

Louis scrambled to his, putting on a look of fear. James cursed how good of an actor Louis was. He pointed at James and yelled; "He has killed the mentor! Kenway had murdered the mentor!" Many assassins looked towards James and Edward, who had jumped down after him. And to prove Louis's claim, one of the two other assassins working with him jumped down, Ah Tabai's dead body in his arms. "Kill him! Kill both of them!"

The other assassins obeyed Louis quickly. James knew Louis had thought this through for sometime. The assassins had all known that James had broke two of the tenants of the creed and had soiled his reputation. James had honestly never thought that he would ever hear of that again, all truth be told. "Move!" Edward shouted, slapping James's arm and turning to run towards the beach. Before James could run, an assassin lunged at him. James rolled out of the way, picked up his Syrian sword off of the ground and swung, the blade sinking into the assassin's calf. The assassin fell to his knees and James got to his feet, running after Edward. Behind him, he could hear the other assassins coming for them.

"Anne! Get us moving!" Edward yelled to Anne as he quickly ran into the water, diving out and beginning to swim for the _Jackdaw_. James didn't even think about the _Storm._ Just jumped into the water behind Edward and began to swim after him. Anne called for full sail and spun the wheel, turning the bow of the _Jackdaw_ so that it faced the open ocean. Just as the ship began to move, James and Edward reached it and they both grabbed on, climbing up as swiftly as they could, falling down onto the forecastle, breathing heavily. James felt the salt water spreading out around himself. Anne helped both of them into sitting positions, their backs leaning against the railing.

"What in God's name just happened?" James took several deep breaths. "That bastard! An assassin, his name is Louis Dalton, killed Ah Tabai, and has successfully framed _me _for it." Edward stood and walked calmly to the wheel, taking hold of it. "I know of a place that might be safe enough to take refuge in." He looked to Anne. "We're making a course for Great Inagua."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Quick note on James's outfit, he is wearing the privateer's outfit from Black Flag. But anyway, what did you guys think? That douchebag Louis Dalton has framed James Kenway of murdering Ah Tabai. Now they are on their way to Great Inagau, and Edward is most likely not going to be leaving for London just yet. What is going to happen next in James's journey. He now has to kill the (most likely) new mentor of the brotherhood as well as Woods Rogers. Well, we will probably see on the next chapter.<strong>

**~Exangellion**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

James jumped stood on the dock at Great Inagua and surveyed it for a moment from there. Edward and Anne stepped onto the deck behind him. "Well what do you think?" Edward asked, motioning to the manor. James looked up at it, and despite the mood he was in, he felt a grin spread across his face. "You've built quite a place here. Who have you left in charge?"

"There is no one in charge." Edward said. "The smaller the amount of rules you force upon people, the smaller the amount of crime. Sure every once in awhile something not too great will happen, but overall this is probably the most peaceful place you will ever find, besides the open ocean." James looked around at the place and pointed towards the tavern. "Does your family get free drinks?" He asked. He was in a serious need for a glass of rum. Edward laughed and nodded his head. "For awhile. But first, let me show you the manor." James and Anne followed close behind. James looked around him as they walked. Only a few places really caught his eye. The tavern, the brothel, and the bonfire on the beach, where he could see several drunken sailors chatting and having a good time.

"I will have to come back here soon." James said to Edward as they passed the brothel, James getting several seductive looks his way. Edward grabbed James's arm before he could stop and pulled him along. When they reached the manor, James stopped for just a moment to admire it, his hands resting on his hips. He followed Edward and Anne through the front doors and he looked around himself. "Now this is high living. You've done well here." He said. Edward nodded in agreement and pointed to one of the archways.

"There is a place for you to sleep in there. Make yourself comfortable, and when you have finished, meet me down at the tavern." He clapped James on the shoulder and stepped out. James walked into the room for him and looked at the bed for a moment before looking back to Anne. "Would you like to accompany me down at the tavern?" Anne rolled her eyes. "I was going to go there anyway James." James laughed and began to give himself a tour. When he came across the templar armor, wrapped around the skeleton hanging behind the cage he quirked an eyebrow at Anne and pointed to it.

"Edward hunted down the templars who had the key to this cage and took the keys from them. I can't recall ever seeing him wear it however." James opened the cage and felt the armor. He considered it a moment before shutting the cage. "Let us go get ourselves a drink." James said, attempting to wrap an arm around one of Anne's. When she pulled away, he chuckled. "You are only playing hard to get." He said.

* * *

><p>James and Anne found Edward sitting at a table in the tavern with two bottle of rum. Without saying anything, James took one and took a large gulp, feeling the fiery liquid wash down his throat. He set the bottle back down on the table and sat across from Edward. "So what do you propose we do?" James asked, taking another drink of rum. Edward shrugged his shoulders. "I <em>would<em> suggest sailing for London, lying low and staying hidden, but I already know you want to avenge Ah Tabai."

"And stop that filth Louis Dalton. Who knows what psychotic plans he has for the brotherhood, if his plans turn out the way he hopes for them to." Edward quirked an eyebrow. "And you think you know of his plans?"

"Aye, I do."

"Care to enlighten us?" James put a hand to his forehead and furrowed his brows. "If there is one thing I know about Louis Dalton, it is that he is a power hungry dog. He's always been jealous of me, he joined the brotherhood long before I did, but I was able to surpass him in rank not too long after my initiation. I wouldn't doubt the possibility that this is his way of getting both power, and getting back at me for being the better of the two of us." James took a long pull from the rum. "And I'm beginning to consider the possibility of him being in allegiance with the templars."

Edward scratched at his beard and thought for a long time. "If we decide to go after Dalton, we're going to have a hard time. He now has the brotherhood at his disposal." James nodded in agreement. "We need to take care of Rogers first. I wouldn't be surprised if he's the one Dalton's been working with, if his allegiance to the templars is a for sure thing." James agreed with Edward once again. Edward looked back towards the _Jackdaw._ "I have an idea."

"And what is that?" Anne asked, holding her hand out for one of the bottle of rum. James handed his to her. "There might be _one_ assassin still on our side." Edward said. Anne's eyes lit up with realization and James looked back and forth from the two of them. "Adéwalé." Edward and Anne said in unison. "Adé will help us for sure. Tomorrow I will set a course for Tulum, see if I can't find him. But I need the two of you to stay here. It would be safer if the smartest Kenway here went-and Anne, I need you to make sure he doesn't get into trouble." James opened his mouth to argue, but Edward stood and began to walk back to the manor. "I will set sail tomorrow, so I should get some rest. I'll make sure to say goodbye before leaving."

James grumbled to himself and gulped deeply from the rum. Anne chuckled and grabbed the other bottle. "You heard Edward, you'd better behave." James frowned and watched her walk down to the beach.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, now the Kenway bros and Anne have some kind of plan to work off of. But is Edward going to be able to find Adéwalé at Tulum? How is James going to cope with not being able to get into any action (probably going to spend most of his time at the brothel)? Are James and Edward going to be able to track down Rogers and finally kill him? Well you'll just have to wait and see. <strong>

**~Exangellion**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

The sun had set several hours ago, and James felt tired. But instead of going inside and going to sleep, he was sitting on the beach next to Anne with a bottle of rum in his hand. There had been many people down by the bonfire, but they had long since wondered off to do other things. James and Anne were now alone with only a small fire to keep them company. The rum was kicking in and James felt a small bit of desire growing inside of him. He looked over at Anne, sitting on the opposite side of the fire and tried to think of something he could say that would woo her to him. After several moments, he said; "What's it going to take for you to admit that you want me?" She stared at him for a moment.

"Did you honestly just ask me that?" James chuckled. "It's probably because of this." He said, holding up the bottle of rum before taking another swig. "But I know you _do _have feelings for me." Anne smirked at him and quirked an eyebrow. "Oh, do you?" James nodded his head. He took a long pull from the bottle of rum and gave his head a small shake. "I can understand fully why you would have a thing for me." Anne shook her head.

"You are so full of yourself." James laughed loudly at this and rocked back. He knew he was extremely drunk. He had to be. He wondered how many bottles of rum he had drunk that day, but it hurt his head to try and calculate any kind of numbers. "I'm not full of myself, I just know how wonderful I am." Anne shook her head again.

"Don't you have anything to do besides try and get into my pants?" Anne asked. James felt his eyes go to the brothel and he pointed in that direction. "If you want I could go down to the brothel and have plenty of women who wouldn't mind coming to bed with me." Anne scowled at him.

"Is sex the only thing you think about?"

"I can't say it's the only thing. But it's something that occupies my mind a lot." Anne rolled her eyes. "Have you ever even _tried _to stay committed to one woman ever?" The happy smile on James's face slipped away so quick, it was almost as if he hadn't been smiling at all.

"Aye, I have." James swallowed and wiped a hand down his face. "Back in Whales. There was this woman...Katrina, her name was. One of the most beautiful women I have ever met." He paused long enough to have a drink of rum. "We loved each other. Her family lived only a few miles from my family's farm. We were able to see each other a lot. Talked about getting married, having a family." James shook his head. "Migh've gone through with it." He stopped talking for a moment, thinking of the right words to say.

"Her father liked to gamble...a lot. He lost a good deal of money on a bet. Went into debt, lost almost everything his family had. Eventually put the barrel of a flintlock into his mouth and pulled the trigger." James finished off his rum and tossed the bottle off to the side. He didn't feel drunk anymore. He just felt empty. "When Katrina's mother found out her husband had killed himself, she went into some kind of...catatonic state. Just stared at the wall in her bedroom. Never said a word, never moved. Katrina had to feed her own mother. I would whenever I was over.

"But after almost a year of that...Katrina just couldn't take it anymore. She decided to follow in her father's footsteps." James pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger and blinked away tears. "One day, when I went to visit her...I found her hanging from the rafters in her barn. There was a suicide note in the loft, close to where she had hung." James stopped talking and stared into the fire. He felt that old wave of depression washing over him and had to force himself to stop from crying. It had been a long time since he had thought about Katrina and the tragedy that had struck her family. When he looked back at Anne, he found her watching him closely. James took a deep breath and stood. If he was going to make a move, it would have to be now.

He walked over to the other side of the fire, where Anne sat and plopped down beside her. He looked her in the eyes. "Maybe we don't have to go to bed together...look just...don't kill me." Then, before he could loose his nerve, he leaned in and planted a kiss on her lips. He stayed that way, with his lips on hers, for several moments before pulling away. He licked his lips, savoring her taste. Anne stared at him. "You're not going to kill me, are you?" She let out a small laugh. To James's surprise, _she _leaned in and kissed _him_. James blinked a few times once she had pulled away.

"So does this mean we're..."

"We may be a pair-for now. But that doesn't mean you can take me straight to bed." James grinned. "I can live with that." Anne stood and stretched. "I think I'll be off to bed. Where we are as a couple will just have to wait until tomorrow." Then she was strolling off, towards the manor. James watched her. The idea of being in a steady relationship suddenly didn't seem so bad. He looked over to his left, where Anne had been sitting. She had left her bottle of rum. James picked it up and took a small sip. He had only been sitting there for a few minutes when he felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up.

He looked around him. He suddenly felt as if he were being watched. He swallowed, his grip on the bottle of rum tightening. He sat there for a long time, waiting for whoever was watching to show themselves. When they didn't, James stood, put out the fire and began to stroll towards the manor, his spirits lifted.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well there y'all have it. James and Anne are now (sort of) a couple now. They still have to talk about it a little bit but, it's now official. How are they going to do as a couple, now that's the question. And who was watching James? You might not find the answer to that question in the next chapter...but then again, you might. I have no idea (well, I do but I ain't gonna' tell you!). Well, I'll let you think about that. I have other things to do. Buh-bye!<strong>

**~Exangellion**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

It took several days for Edward to return with Adéwalé. In that time, James and Anne had come to terms with their relationship and James found himself almost relieved to be bound to one woman.

James and Anne had been sitting on the beach, talking with several drunken sailors when the _Jackdaw_ docked. At the sight of his brother's ship, James stood and grinned. "Let's hope he's returned bearing good news." He said, heading for the docks. When he and Anne reached the _Jackdaw, _Edward hopped off and waited for Adéwalé before approaching his brother and Anne.

"I have good news and I have bad news." He said. "Good news, or bad news first?" Anne and James looked at each other. "Bad news." They said in unison. Edward nodded. "Well, Adé and I were unable to get any good information."

"And the good news?" James asked. Edward motioned to Adéwalé. "He doesn't believe the rubbish Dalton has fed the rest of the assassins." James rubbed at his temples. "Well, at least we have one ally." Anne said. She smiled at Adéwalé. Edward looked at James and Anne for just a moment before moving past them and heading for the tavern. "I need some rum in me. It has been a long voyage." James chuckled and followed his brother to the tavern, sitting across from him and waiting for Anne, who brought them a few bottles of rum.

James looked Adéwalé over. "I don't think we've been properly introduced." James said. He held out a hand. "James Kenway. I'll take it you're Adéwalé." He said this last part with a grin. "Aye, 'tis true." Adéwalé replied. James laughed. "Well, now that we have another ally, what would the next course of action be?" Edward opened his mouth to answer, but was interrupted by someone standing behind him. "Well if ya' must know, I could tell ya'." Edward turned and looked up. James stared intently into the eyes of the man speaking to Edward. He wore the robes of an assassin, but James quickly caught sight of the sash with the templar cross on it.

James closed his eyes and activated his eagle vision. When he opened his eyes again, he was surprised to see the man with a blue hue around him. James deactivated his eagle vision and brought his gaze back to the man's eyes. "So, you're here to help us, or do you have some other motive?" James asked. He may have seen this man as an ally in eagle vision, but that didn't mean he could trust him. The man nodded his head. "Aye, that is true laddie." He pulled up a chair and sat in it with the back in front of him. He held out a hand, and James hesitantly shook it.

"The name is Patrick O'leary." He said as they shook hands. When James had ended the handshake, he pointed to the sash with the templar cross on it. "You wear the robes of an assassin _and _the templar cross." Patrick laughed and shook his head, flinging his fiery red hair around his shoulders. "Aye, I do. But you gotta understand, I went rogue years ago." James only quirked an eyebrow. Patrick's smile grew larger. "I'll tell ya' all abou' it. But first!" He turned and motioned for another bottle of rum. Once it was brought over, Patrick popped it open and took a long chug before setting it down and saying; "I think this 'war' between assassins and templars is the mos' ridiculous thing ever. Us templars want the same thing as the assassins." James looked at Edward out of the corner of his eye. Edward was just as tense. Neither of them trusted Patrick for a second.

"We may want the same thing," James said. "But you would rather force it upon people." Patrick shook his head. "Why do ya' think I went rogue laddie? I did not like the way the templars were going. For them it is a means to an end. But if there were some kind of truce, maybe we could find a way to find what we both so yearn for without killin' each other." James couldn't believe what he was hearing. When you got down to it, the idea of some kind of alliance might be smart, and could both save plenty of lives and achieve both the assassin's and templar's goal. But the templars were too violent-too arrogant. They had always refused to try any form of peace.

"And how do we know that you aren't some kind of spy?" Edward asked. Patrick looked at him and James with a sly smile. "I could tell the both of ya' have the 'sight.' Saw ya' use it when ya' first saw me." He said, pointing to James. James blinked several times, unsure of what exactly to say. He was having a hard time comprehending what had just happened. Barely five minutes ago James hadn't thought about working with anyone else. And now they were working with a templar gone rogue.

James looked at Edward for a few more moments, then looked to Anne, then Adéwalé. When he didn't find an answer in any of their eyes, James turned his gaze, once again, to Patrick. "So...I'll take it you have _some_ sort of plan?" Patrick nodded his head and leaned forward in his chair. "Well, you see...for a long time Louis Dalton has been working in secret with the templars. With his help they've planned to take over the brotherhood, use it to their advantage." James nodded his head. He had already pieced that part of the puzzle together. "Now, Dalton has a fairly large number of men working for him. If we take out enough of them, we migh' be able ta' take our men back without too much of a fuss."

James rubbed at the back of his neck. He didn't trust Patrick, but he wasn't sure of what exactly to do. Should he work with this rogue, or kill him while he had the chance. James shook his head. "I'll have ta' think it over." Patrick nodded his head and took a long guzzle from his bottle. "Aye, I can understand tha'. But don't take too long laddie. We might not have too much longer."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, this is an interesting turn of events. Can James and co trust this Patrick O'leary guy? Is he truly a rogue, or some kind of spy (but then again, it's kind of impossible to stay disguised when someone is looking at you with eagle vision)? Also, do you guys want James to wear the Templar armor (I might have him wear it anyway, but then again, I might not if you don't want me to)? Let me know what you think by hitting that little review button. Thanks for reading and I will see y'all later.<strong>

**~Exangellion**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

James awoke to the sun shining through his window. He rubbed at his head; the night before he'd gotten drunk as hell. His head felt as if it were about to explode. James tried to remember the events of the night before. The last thing he remembered was Anne holding him by the wrist and pulling him after her towards the manor. They must've had a lot to drink. James looked over to his right and saw none other than Anne lying beside him, just as stark as he was, the blanket wrapped around her. James scratched the back of his head and gently pulled the blanket from his body before slowly slipping out of bed and grabbing his trousers. He slipped them on and began picking up his assassin's robes and armor. He dressed and walked to the window. He opened it up and put his hands on the sill.

James let his eyes drift over the beach. He could see several drunken sailors staggering around on the white sand. He let his eyes shift over to look at the brothel. A large number of women stood in front of it, seductively waving to the men who passed with sultry gazes. James inhaled deeply through his nose and grinned at the smell of the sea salt. James turned and looked back at Anne's sleeping form. He suddenly had an urge to just find a quiet place where the two of them could stay in peace. But James knew in his heart that that just couldn't happen at the moment.

With a heavy sigh, James padded over to the bed and picked up his boots. He slippes them onto his feet and silently slipped from the room. James went out onto the manor's front porch and stood in the early morning sun. James thought about the Templar gone rogue, Patrick O'leary. James considered the man's plan. James so badly wanted to find a reason to not work with him-James just couldn't convince himself to trust the guy. _But, _James thought._ If he was, or is, a Templar, maybe he could tell us where Rogers is. _

James was so focused on his thoughts that he didn't notice Edward's presence until he was standing right by him. "Morning." James flinched at the sudden appearance. James inclined his head and looked to their right, towards the sea. He had a sudden longing to be on the _Storm._ But he knew that Louis had most likely had the ship sunk. The man seemed to have no limit. "Where is he?" James asked. Edeard looked at him carefully. "O'leary? Probably down at the tavern. He was there all night. I don't think I've ever seen a man stomach as much rum as he has."

"We need to see what he knows of Rogers." Edward nodded in agreement. "My thoughts exactly." James stepped towards the trail that led to the docks and the tavern. Then by all means, let's go find him." Edward went to follow, then stopped. "Where's Anne?" A sly grin split James' face. "I thought I should let her catch up on her sleep." Edward couldn't resist rolling his eye. "James, if I had a Reale for every time you went on one of your conquests, I would-"

"Be the richest man alive. You've said it before." The both of them chuckled.

* * *

><p>The two brothers found Patrick O'leary sitting in a chair at the tavern with his feet propped up on the table, a bottle of rum in his hand. At the sight of them, Patrick held up the bottle and motioned them over. James and Edward sat across from Patrick and James spoke. "What do you know of Woods Rogers?" Patrick took a small nip from his rum and contemplated this question carefully. He smacked his lips and said; "I don't know much about the man <em>personally.<em> But I know where he's holed up, if that's wha' yer' askin'."

"That _is_ what we're asking." Edward said, sounding impatient and irritated. Patrick nodded again and looked back to James. "Well, ya' see. The man ain't even anywhere near here. By that I mean he ain't in the West Indies." James and Edward looked at each other. James looked back at Patrick and cleared his throat. "Well, do you know _where_ he is?" Patrick nodded his head.

"New York." He took a long pull from his rum. James looked at Edward again. "You mean in the colonies?" Patrick nodded his head again. "Rogers is a smart bastard. Bet ya' didn' even think about tha' place." James and Edward shook their heads in unison. Patrick leaned back. "Well, I personally think it would be smart ta' go there and see if we can catch the slimy bastard. He's got a high place in the Templar order. Sooner he's gone the better."

* * *

><p>James stood in front of the Templar armor, staring at it with his arms folded. He scratched at the beard on his face that grew thicker and thicker with each passing day. Did he want to? The Templar armor was probably better than the assassin robes he wore now, but without his hood he would feel naked. James looked down at the armor he had over the robes. It could barely protect him from a musket round if he were ever fired at, and he had been before. James looked at the unorganized room he stood in. He doubted his armor would do much if it were added to the clutter.<p>

With a sigh, James unclasped the armor he wore and let it drop to the ground. He kept his assassin robes on as he pulled the templar armor and jacket from the skeleton hanging in the cage. He pulled the armor on over the assassin robes, then slipped on the jacket. He tied the sash that bore the Templar cross around his waist. He hung his Syrian sword and flintlocks from his hips and strapped on the belt that had all of his pouches on it to his middle. Once James had all of this on, he pulled the hood on, letting his face hide in the shadow it offered. There was a mirror propped against a wall. James walked over to it and examined himself. Once he was sure it looked fine, he slipped the hood and began on his way to the _Jackdaw_.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Whassup? I plan to make the next chapter action packed. Just had to work through a few plot elements. But anyway, what did you guys think? You excited to see James and Edward interact with colonial America? Are you ready to see Rogers die (I actually don't know if he'll be dying this coming chapter or not. We'll just have to wait and see)? Well, hold your questions, I'm sure they'll be answered next time.<strong>

**Also, quick note, James is still wearing the privateer outfit (minus it's armor) underneath the Templar armor, so his hood and pants and boots (and vambrances) are still black.**

**~Exangellion**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

James stood on the _Jackdaw's _forecastle and stared out at the New York bay. He wasn't exactly sure what to make of it. From all he had heard of the colonies, he hadn't been exactly sure of what he was going to see. Maybe not what he was seeing. The thing that seemed to shock him the most was the amount of british soldiers. There seemed to be one redcoat for every four men. James scrubbed a hand through his hair; it wouldn't exactly be easy to assassinate Rogers with so many soldiers around.

"Hey." James looked to his left at Edward. "Get out of your head, O'leary is taking us to a contact of his." James nodded. He followed Edward off of the forecastle and into the dock. Anne and Patrick were already speaking with the harbor master. James looked down at the Templar armor, and adjusted it, before stepping over. When Patrick caught sight of the two brothers he grinned. "Alrigh', we're good ta' go. Meet me at the Smith and company brewery. My contact works there. Can't risk moving around together." James and Edward nodded in unison.

Patrick moved swiftly, and James watched him disappear in the crowd. James leaned over to Anne and planted a quick kiss on her lips. "Don't do anything stupid." She said. James laughed. "When have I ever done anything stupid?" Before she could reply he moved.

* * *

><p>James walked swiftly. He didn't like the fact the the was alone in such a large place-even if it was only for a little while. He was constantly looking over his shoulder and felt as if someone were following him. Hell someone actually might be. He never knew if he was being paranoid or not.<p>

James was almost to the brewing company-maybe two hundred yard from it-when a snippet of someone's conversation caught his ear. "You just get those weapons to Rogers. That is _all _you have to do." It was just a harsh whisper, but James caught it. He looked to his left, in the direction the sound had come from. Two men stood in an alley, they were the ones discussing the weapons that were apparently supposed to be delivered to Rogers. James felt the grin spread across his face. Finally, a good lead. He glances back at the brewery. _The others will just have to wait a moment, _he thought.   
><span>

James moved, as silent as a shadow. He leaned against the building on the left side of the alley and focused on the two men's whispering.

"The weapons on this list...there's a lot. It jus' seems to me like someone's preparin' for a war." One of them whispered. At the mention of a large amount of weapons, James tensed. "What the weapons are used for are none of _your_ concern. All you have to do is get them to the fort Washington. Do not ask questions." James made a mental note. Rogers had to be at fort Washington if that was where the weapons were being delivered. James peeked around the corner and watched the two men. One of them (the one giving the orders) gave the other a piece of paper. He took the paper and shoved it into a pouch hanging from the back of his belt. James waited until the two men seperated before he moved.

He he climbed the building he was leaning against and tailed his target from above. He tailed the one that had been given the list of weapons. He followed the man almost all of the way back to the docks before he climbed back down to ground level and slowly advanced on him. With all of the stealth as a ghost, James reached out, opened the pouch and slipped the list out of it. He shoved it into one of his coat pockets and pulled his hood up over his head. By the time the man had realized he had been robbed of the list, James was long gone.

* * *

><p>Edward spotted James through the brewery window and marched outside, an angry expression shadowing his features. "Where in God's name have <em>you <em>been?" James smiled and produced the weapon list from his pocket. "Found a piece of information I just couldn't let go." Edward opened his mouth to say something, but James moves past him and entered the brewery. James looked around the brewery. It was empty except for himself, Edward, Anne and a few workers. The air inside was filled with dust and it was gloomy and dark; the blinds were down.

"Lovely place." one of the worker's sent a glare his way. James caught the angry look on Anne's face and he quickly moved over to one of the tables in the center. James set the list down on the table. "If Patrick hasn't said it already, I'll be happy to inform you that out dear old friend Rogers is hiding away in fort Washington." Patrick nodded his head. "That is correct laddie." He motioned to the paper. " I'll take i. That paper has some more for us?" James nodded.

"It seems Rogers is preparing for something. He's asked to have a very immense amount of weapons to be sent to fort Washington, where he and his Templar goons are hiding." Edward seemed to put the pieces of the puzzle together. "We use that as a distraction. The Templars will be too busy making sure they've gotten all they need. We will be able to sneak right inside." James grinned. "Exactly what I was thinking." Edward shrugged his shoulders.

"Great minds think alike." Anne cleared her throat. "I'd hate to interrupt but, do either of you have an escape in mind? I doubt it will be as easy getting out as it was getting in." Patrick slapped a hand against the table. "I will take care of tha'. Worry not." James nodded and read the paper through. Rogers needed an almost obnoxiously large amount of gun powder, muskets, pistols and swords. "It says that the weapons are due at the fort sometime around midnight tomorrow. We had best get ready." Patrick began for the door.

"I will begin work on the escape plan!" And then he was gone. James and Edward glanced at each other. "I'm not exactly sure what to expect." James said with a light-hearted grin. Edward shook his head. "Neither do I."

* * *

><p>In the dark, fort Washington stuck out like a lantern in a pitch black room. James had a good vantage point in a tree, near the fort. Next to James, Edward was nestled in the fork of the branches. James looked at him. "All we have to do is wait for Anne's signal. Once we see that, we'll get inside, find Rogers and get out."<p>

"Why do I feel like this isn't going to go according to plan?" James chuckled. "You need to be more optimistic brother." Edward laughed quietly. James blinked and switched to eagle vision. He scanned the area for Anne. Distinctly, through one of the fort's thick stone walls, James saw her moving towards the kegs of gunpowder that were stacked near the front gates. He watched as she got in range, drew a pistol and fired.

The kegs went up in an explosion. James watched, satisfied, as several Templars were knocked off of their feet, killed by the explosion. James blinked, deactivating his sixth sense. "Now." He said. James kept from the tree, followed closely by Edward. James pulled his hood up over his head as he ran. He felt unusually heavy with the bulk of the Templar armor.

When em the two brothers reached the fort's west wall, they stopped. James activated his eagle vision again, Edward did the same. It seemed the templars weren't _complete_ idiots. They had left at least a few guards in the area. James deactivated the eagle vision and jumped up onto the wall. His hand gripped a piece of outcropping stone and he held on. He pulled his left foot up, propped it on the piece of outcropping stone and used it to launch himself upward. He caught the ledge of the wall and he pulled himself up. He looked inside the fort. James silently counted six guards.

Once Edward was atop the fort wall, James jumped down. As he fell, he engaged his hidden blades. Two guards died as his blades sunk into the backs of their throats. James' force knocked their corpses to the floor. Two other guards saw this and prepared to attack. They were cut down as Edward dropped onto them from above. The other two were taken out only moments later.

"Just like that fight with the Colbalt brothers when we were in Whales." James said, retracting his hidden blades. "I wouldn't say 'just like'." Edward replied. James scoffed.

James went back to eagle vision. He scanned as much of the fort as he could. He could see the Templars fighting a large group of people near the front. James figured they were some if Patrick's constituets. Near the rear of the fort was a large wood structure. Inside of it stood Rogers. James smiled and pointed that way as his eagle vision faded. Edward nodded. The two of them moved. Near the structure was a warning bell. James sabotaged it and looked to Edward. "I'll handle Rogers. You go help Anne at the front." Edward scoffed.

"Do you really think-" He was cut off by the blast of a flintlock and the ringing of the bell ass a bullet ricochet off of it. James whirled around to see Woods Rogers toss away a flintlock with his left hand. In his right was a sword. James listened back to the front and wasn't surprised to hear the sound of approaching soldiers. Without looking away from Rogers, James said; "I need you to hold them off. Don't argue." He heard Edward draw his swords and run towards the fight.

James was now alone with Rogers.

James drew his Syrian sword and charged at Rogers. He let out a cry and their swords clashed. Rogers countered, his left fist slamming into James's right cheek. The skin opened and blood oozed from the small cut. When Rogers swung again and their swords met, James gripped the hilt of his in both hands, keeping their blades together. "Give up Rogers, make this easy on both of us!" Rogers let out a cold laugh, reared his head back and slammed it into James's. James stumbled back as pain flared behind his eyes.

Rogers charged and swung. James rolled to the left and swung sideways at Rogers. Blood stained his clothes and he let out a scream. Rogers swung at James again. When their swords met, James drew his hidden blade and attempted to stab it into Rogers's throat. Rogers rolled back. James hurried at him, one step ahead, and dropkicked him off of his feet. James jumped up, ran forward and jumped, trying again to stab Rogers in the throat. Rogers rolled out of the way and James was amazed that his hidden blade hadn't broken against the hard ground.

Rogers tried to swipe down, across James's back. James rolled to the right, stopping on his back. Rogers charged, about to bring the sword down. James acted fast, pulling out a flintlock, he aimed and fired. The bullet ripped through Rogers's ribs. He fell to the ground next to James. James scrambled up. He ejected his hidden blade and it sunk into the templar's stomach. Rogers lurched, and stared up at James, blood spilling out of his mouth. James gripped the front of his shirt and pulled him close.

"What were you planning?" Even though he was about to die, Rogers smiled. "Were you...expecting a confession?" James watched as the life drained from his target's eyes. He looked at his left hand. It was coated in his blood.

Suddenly, Edward's voice reached his ears. "I would get back!" A fist gripped the back of the Templar armor and pulled James back, just as the fort wall closest to them exploded. On the other side was a cannon. Manning it was Anne and Patrick. Anne ran over to them and grabbed James. "Edward, come on!" James looked back to see the Templars giving chase. He turned and ran with his comrades, and soon they had disappeared from view.

* * *

><p>They decided to stay a night in an inn. Anne had brought up the point that guards would be looking for ships leaving this early. It would be easier to leave in the morning.<p>

James sat on his bed and stared at the wall. He held his head gently, a large bruise had formed on his forehead where Rogers had head butted him and the skin where he had been punched was swelling a bit. He had had better days, but he had had worse as well.

James was pulled from his thoughts when Anne sat down next to him. He moved his hand from his head and looked at her. She put her hand on his shoulder. He kicked off his boots and stood. There was a window in their room and he looked out of it. "There isn't anyone out there." Anne said. James nodded as he slid the Templar coat off and untied the Templar sash. He unbuckled his belt and leaned his weapons against the wall in a corner. He undid the Templar armor and untied his shirt. When he was dressed only in his breeches, he walked back to the bed and sat down next to Anne.

She traced her hand gently over his chest, outlining the tattoo of the assassin logo that adorned his torso. James honestly had no memory of ever getting it. He must have been drunk. James looked at Anne and his gaze became sultry. She saw the look his eyes and shook her head. "Oh no, I am too tired and you do not smell pleasant." James ignored her and leaned in, gently pressing his lips against hers. He purred against her and pulled her into an embrace.

It seemed Anne wasn't so tired after all as James lowered her onto the bed. It was a long time before either of them got to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, James haa finally taken Woods Rogers out. I know, it took long enough. But what is their next move? Who is their next target? Where will he be? And how easy will it be for James to take himher out? I don't really know, to be honest. See ya'**

**~Exangellion**


End file.
